Vida lenta
by LDGV
Summary: Después de aquella velada a los dos les quedaría muy claro lo siguiente: entre más cerca estuviesen de ser descubiertos, más extasiados terminarían en el suelo. Este fic es para el desafío random #2 de la página de Facebook: Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español. [One-shot]


Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

 **Vida lenta**

Hacía más de veinte minutos que había despertado, los rayos del sol que se filtraban por las **cortinas** cerradas de la ventana, lo golpeaban, directamente en su rostro, arrebatándole el sueño. Sin embargo, por el ritmo pausado y tranquilo de las respiraciones de Videl, Gohan intuía que ella aún permanecía dormida sin que tal suceso representara, para la pelinegra, la más pequeña dificultad para dormir.

Así pues, no queriendo abrir los ojos todavía, Gohan sonrió ampliamente al enfocarse en otro de sus sentidos: el tacto. Abrazándola por la espalda, sentía el calor corporal que Videl irradiaba manteniendo las mantas con una temperatura muy agradable. Asimismo, percibía como sus senos, rozando su piel desnuda con la de su brazo, subían y bajaban a medida que respiraba.

Encantado, la apretó con delicadeza contra él pero con la gentileza de no despertarla. Desearía que el reloj se detuviera para siempre en ese preciso instante, le encantaría buscar las esferas del dragón para que aquel anhelo se materializase. No obstante, sabiendo lo egoísta que aquello sería, Gohan no tuvo más remedio que aceptar que tal deseo no podría cumplirse por medio de magia o **hechicería**.

Aunque, al pensarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que no era necesario ninguna intervención sobrenatural.

– Debería levantarme y comenzar a vestirme, se me está haciendo tarde para regresar a casa…

Si bien ese era un punto muy válido, Gohan no tuvo la fuerza como para resistirse a seguir acostado junto a Videl. Amaba aquella tranquilidad, adoraba esa lentitud que parecía cobrar el universo cuando se encontraba a solas con ella. Era como si sus presiones universitarias y deberes familiares no existieran, la realidad entera se ralentizaba hasta lograr esa sensación de quietud que experimentaba.

Habiendo dejado atrás su época como estudiantes de secundaria para tomar un camino más adulto, fue inevitable tanto para él como para ella, que empezasen, fervientemente, a querer más tiempo para explorar su sana sexualidad. Pero, viviendo ambos aún con sus padres, no tuvieron más remedio que arriesgarse a probar el pecado confiando en que nadie notase nada.

En su hogar en las montañas era una misión imposible, con Milk cerca y Goten jugueteando sería un atentado suicida. Empero, en la lujosa mansión Satán, existían más posibilidades de estar juntos sin que fuesen atrapados infraganti. Pero aquel temor de ser vistos o escuchados no los amedrentó; al contrario, les proporcionó un condimento adicional que hizo aún más estimulante sus fechorías.

– Ahora no, no es buen momento…

Notando como su hombría reaccionaba a sus pensamientos, Gohan no fue capaz de eludir un viejo recuerdo que, sin problemas, lo inyectaba de un furor casi inhumano por hacerle el amor a Videl. Ya que fue justamente cuando se lo hacía, que ocurrió algo que desató aún más la adrenalina que corría por sus venas. Y su suegro, sin saberlo ni imaginarlo, fue el causante de aquello.

Al principio todo comenzó como venía pasando desde meses atrás. Gohan, entrando a escondidas en la alcoba de Videl gracias a que ella dejaba la ventanilla abierta, no se resistió al impulso de besarla y desnudarla tan pronto como ella lo recibía con un abrazo. Así pues, disfrutando de cada segundo como si fuese el último, los dos se dejaron caer en la cama para demostrarse cuánto se necesitaban.

Pero, para terror y deleite de Videl, Gohan haría que las cosas fuesen muy diferentes de lo usual.

– _¿Videl, ya te dormiste?_ –Tocando la puerta, sabiendo que ya era muy tarde por la noche, Mr. Satán hizo una pausa en su agenda para detenerse frente a la habitación de su hija– _¿estás despierta, Videl?_

Del otro lado, y atrapada en su propia **burbuja** , Videl alcanzaba a oírlo pero no era capaz de responderle, porque, si abría la boca, de ésta saldría cualquier sonido menos palabras. Gohan, cargándola en el aire al sostenerla de sus piernas, se situaba en medio de sus muslos invadiéndola sin descanso al presionarla contra la pared. Entraba y salía de ella con fuerza, pero teniendo la precaución de no tirar abajo el muro.

– _Si logras escucharme sólo quería pasar a despedirme, tendré que irme más temprano de lo esperado porque reprogramaron el vuelo que tomaría mañana_ –sosteniendo una pesada maleta en cada mano, Mr. Satán le hablaba esperando que Videl lo escuchase– _espero volver en una semana o dos, para asegurarme que no hayan problemas me llevaré a Majin Buu conmigo._

Batallando por abrir los ojos, Videl apenas pudo entreabrirlos topándose de frente con Gohan, quien, divertido, la miraba con una expresión dominante que la tomó por sorpresa. Gohan era un chico que siempre le brindaba caricias tiernas a su vez que le susurraba cuánto la amaba; empero, cuando los dos se volvían uno sólo, aquel Gohan delicado daba de repente un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Pero ahora, al escuchar a su padre justo en el extremo opuesto de la puerta, aquella impulsividad desmedida de Gohan llegó a un nivel desconocido para el momento. A pesar de estar a oscuras y con las escasas luces del exterior ofreciéndole iluminación, Videl lograba ver los rasgos faciales de Gohan, quien, con únicamente aquello, la llevó a humedecerse más haciendo más profunda cada penetración.

Muy excitada, también disfrutando de la fricción de sus senos con el pecho de Gohan, Videl lo rodeó con más vigor por la cintura cruzando sus pies en los glúteos de su novio. Y Gohan, no quedándose atrás, se inclinó hacia delante obsequiándole el beso más desquiciado que hayan compartido alguna vez; tanto así, que no se distinguía dónde comenzaba la lengua de uno y dónde la del otro.

Sin embargo, debido a sus pulmones, no duraron mucho así. Separándose, inhalando valioso oxígeno, Videl echó la cabeza hacia atrás tocando con su nuca la madera que conformaba su recámara. Y ahí, recuperando la voz al tener aire, Videl le susurró a Gohan lamentando que tuviese que detener, temporalmente, aquella placentera tortura.

– _Por favor, dame un segundo…_

A Gohan, quien se encontraba poseído por su instinto saiyajin, no le gustaba para nada detenerse justo cuando los dos estaban disfrutando como nunca antes. Pero, obteniendo de un corto lapso de raciocinio, Gohan fue bajando su ahínco hasta detenerse, quedándose, completamente, dentro de su novia. Y guiñándole un ojo, Gohan la invitó a que le respondiera a su padre.

– _Buen viaje, papá_ –hablando muy agitada, resistiéndose a la deliciosa sensación de llenura que le entregaba Gohan, Videl le contestó a su padre casi al borde de pedirle al saiyajin que reanudase sus acciones– _trata de no pasarte de más con la bebida._

– _¡Estás despierta!_ –Feliz por escucharla, Mr. Satán no quería irse sin despedirse– _te prometo que lo intentaré, pero sabes que cuando bebo un trago no puedo evitar ir por otro…_

– _Será mejor que te cuides, no olvides que tu doctor ya te advirtió de lo dañino que es el abuso del alcohol para el hígado._

– _Los médicos siempre exageran, una copa o dos no me matarán…_

Por otra parte, acabándosele la diminuta paciencia que le heredaron sus genes, Gohan se cansó de esperar y se dejó seducir por la idea de hacerle el amor a Videl entretanto ella conversaba con Mr. Satán. El Gohan que los demás conocían no hubiese ni siquiera ideado algo así; no obstante, tratándose del Gohan que sólo aparecía al estar con ella, tal cosa le resultó una tremenda genialidad.

Despacio, lo suficientemente lento como para robarle el aliento a Videl, Gohan retomó sus movimientos abandonando la intimidad de su novia, para luego, con la misma velocidad, volver a enterrarse en ella. Videl, dibujando un semblante indescifrable, no terminó la frase que estaba construyendo para girarse a mirar a su novio. El cual, orgulloso de su **hazaña** , estableció un ir y venir suave pero profundo.

– _Exageren o no…_ –frunciendo el ceño, dándole a Gohan una mirada asesina, Videl de milagro le respondió a su papá no sabiendo cuánto podría aguantar en contener el placer que se extendía por su ser– _hazles caso…_

– _De acuerdo, te prometo que no beberé ni una gota aunque al menos déjame fumarme un par de habanos_ –ignorando lo que pasaba del otro lado de la puerta, Mr. Satán se dispuso a retirarse– _buenas noches, hija. Ya me voy, te llamaré por teléfono tan pronto llegue al hotel._

– _Adiós,_ _cuídate…_

Dicho esto, no siendo capaz de resistir más, Videl apretó sus labios para callarse llegando al extremo de morderse con tal no emitir ni un ruido. Oyendo como los pasos de Mr. Satán se perdían en la enormidad de la mansión, Gohan se olvidó de la sutileza y quiso entregarse a Videl de un modo que ni ella ni él lo olvidasen jamás. Y Gohan, con seguridad, sabía que aquel momento lo recordarían por siempre.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de lo que hacían, solamente entraron en piloto automático alejándose y acercándose mutuamente llenando la habitación con el eco de sus sexos chocando. Para los dos fue como alcanzar una nueva transformación de poder, aquella noche se quedó tan grabada en sus mentes que sería la fantasía por excelencia que evocarían cuando el otro no estuviese presente.

Cruzando los dedos de los pies, y dejando escapar un urgente grito de locura, Videl perdió el control de su propio cuerpo, al recibir, de lleno, la brutal sacudida del orgasmo. Gohan, sin perderse del más ínfimo detalle, lo vio todo. La vio retorcerse en sus brazos como una demente, la vio convulsionarse con violencia mientras recitaba un concierto de gemidos que resonarían en su mente por años.

Y más allá de ver; también sintió. A pesar de ser una humana normal, la forma tan intensa con la cual sus entrañas se aferraron a su virilidad lo empujó a creer lo contrario. Fue demasiado para él, demasiado para sus límites de saiyajin. Tanto así que, al notar como conseguía el clímax total, Gohan la acompañó permitiendo que su esencia la impregnara anidándose en sus adentros.

Exhaustos, desplomándose un santiamén después, Gohan absorbió el impacto del piso recibiéndola en sus brazos. Temblando, regresando lentamente a la normalidad, Videl respiraba con vigor saboreando la mezcla de **sangre** y saliva que revoloteaba en su paladar. Y Gohan, también reponiéndose, regresó a su actitud más humilde apretándola tiernamente mascullándole que no podría vivir sin ella.

Después de aquella velada a los dos les quedaría muy claro lo siguiente: entre más cerca estuviesen de ser descubiertos, más extasiados terminarían en el suelo.

– ¿Aún estás aquí? –Rompiendo sus recuerdos, Gohan se sacudió al oírla hablar–ya amaneció, vete antes que tu madre note que no estás en casa.

La verdad era muy cruel en ocasiones, y justo ahora mismo, era más cruel que nunca. El reloj, reclamando sus dominios, hizo que la lentitud se acabase forzando a las manecillas a andar muy deprisa. Gohan, sentándose en la cama, se reclinó a recoger sus pantalones y demás prendas de vestir. Videl, imitándolo, recolectó las suyas deseosa de darse una ducha que límpiese el sudor acumulado de anoche.

Descalzo, abrochándose su cinturón, se puso de pie mirándola de reojo. En verdad le encantaba esto de verse a escondidas, cada sábado esperaba que anocheciera para ir a verla como cada semana. No obstante, creciendo como una semilla dentro de él, Gohan empezaba a considerar la posibilidad de ya no esconderse más. Quería que tuviesen libertad absoluta, quería que compartieran el mismo lecho.

Aún era muy pronto para casarse, les quedaba mucho camino por recorrer. Pero, al pensarlo, nada de eso les impedía que buscasen la manera de vivir juntos. Sonriente, ladeándose para mirarla atar su sostén, Gohan tomó una decisión. Sin importar las objeciones de su madre o las opiniones de Mr. Satán, Gohan daría el gran salto.

Dejaría el nido paterno atrás y edificaría uno propio para ofrecérselo a ella.

 **Fin**

Hola, antes que nada quiero agradecerle a la página de Facebook **Fanfics de Gohan y Videl en español** por haber lanzado este desafío, el cual consistía en escribir un One-Shot que contuviera las siguientes palabras: **Cortinas** , **hechicería** , **burbuja** , **hazaña** y **sangre**. Para que dichas palabras sean visibles y se observe que sí cumplí con el reto, las remarqué con letra tipo negrita.

Igualmente quiero agradecerle a mi estimada amiga **Linkyiwakura** por permitirme usar, una vez más, otro de sus dibujos de Gohan y Videl como portada para la historia. Espero que este corto relato haya sido de su agrado, estaré muy agradecido por cualquier comentario que me regalen.

Muchas gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.


End file.
